Tongue Tied
by secretxdream
Summary: !MerlinMorgana! an alternative meeting, sort of based on episode one. bad summary. Merlin is tongue tied, but he eventually has the courage to say three simple words.


**Merlin is owned by the BBC and Shine Limited.**

**To keep me occupied for a while, I've written up this song! fanfiction cause I have a cold and got bored. I used 'Tongue Tied' which is from the BBC show 'Red Dwarf'. It is sung by Danny John-Jules with the assistance of Chris Barrie and Craig Charles. I hope you like it, I am a bit hesitant with this one.**

**Bold is for the memory  
><strong>_Italics is for the lyrics  
><em>Normal writing is for the present time

_When I saw you for the first time (first time)  
>My knees began to quiver (quiver)<br>And I got a funny feeling (feeling)  
>In my kidneys and my liver (digestive system baby)<em>

_My hands they started shaking (shaking)  
>My heart it started thumping (boom, boom, boom!)<br>My breakfast left my body (Heuey; heuey, heuey)  
>It really tells me something.<br>_

Merlin was lying in a large bed, eyes wide open looking around the room. He had a smile on his lips, remembering the events of coming to Camelot. Merlin looked over to the right, seeing another figure next to him. He knew who that was, it was Morgana. He could hear her gentle breathing, which made him smile even wider. Merlin thought about his arrival in Camelot, his head sinking against the pillow.

**Merlin stood on the grounds, listening to the King announce the execution of a sorcerer. He looked up, catching a glimpse of a young woman standing from the window. Merlin felt his knees begin to quiver, hands moving to keep a hold of his bag. Inside his body, he felt butterflies swarm around. Merlin focused back on the execution, knowing that he was in the most terrible danger here. Looking away from the execution, Merlin looked back up at the woman in the window. His hands now started to shake, feeling his heart beat against his chest. Something inside him was telling him that he did feel for her. But then he noticed that she had now gone away, so he breathed out, walking away now. Maybe he would bump into her one day, and get to know her better.**

_Girl, you make me ton__gue tied (tongue tied)  
>Tongue tied.<br>__Whenever you are near me (near me)  
>Tied tongue (tied tongue)<br>Tied tongue (tied tongue)  
>Whenever you're in town.<br>You make me feel like a clown, girl.  
>Yes, you make me tongue;<em> _tongue (tied, tied)  
>Tongue tied.<br>__Why can't I tell you clearly? (clearly)  
>Tied, tied tongue, tongue (tongue tied, tongue tied)<br>Whenever you're around._

Of course, Merlin got to know that woman so much better. He found out who she really was, and he knew it was wrong. But at the same time, it felt so right. Merlin placed his arms around her, making sure that she was comfortable.

**As Merlin jogged up the stairs to deliver the King's Ward her sleeping draught, Merlin felt something strange swirl around his stomach. Walking through the door, his eyes widened. It was the girl he saw in the window!**

**Morgana had moved back her long hair, turning to walk behind the shield. "I've been thinking about Arthur." She started off. She got behind the shield, starting to strip off her dress. "I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole; I mean the man's a total joust." She went on.**

**Merlin continued to listen to her, enchanted by the way she spoke. Could he continue to listen? Or should he just walk away? This was a hard decision for him.**

"**Could you pass me that dress please, Gwen?" Morgana asked.**

**Wait a minute, Gwen? Merlin looked around, he was still in the room. Merlin picked up the purple dress, making sure that he didn't catch her. He hung the dress over the shield, still listening to her.**

"**I mean just 'because I'm the King's Ward, it doesn't mean that I have to go with him, does it?" Morgana went on. When she didn't hear anything, she creased her brows together. "Well does it?" Morgana asked again.**

**Merlin shook his head, making an 'hmm' sound twice in a high pitched voice.**

"**So do you know what it means?" Morgana went on. She continued to place on the purple dress.**

**Again, Merlin made the same sound.**

**Morgana lifted her head up, wondering what was up this time. "Where are you?" Morgana quizzed. She looked over to the left.**

**Merlin picked up the blue cloak, lifting it up to hide himself. "Here." He answered in a girly voice.**

**Morgana looked away now, continuing to slip on her dress. "It means that I'm going by myself." Morgana said.**

**Merlin moved the blue cloak down, away from his face. He creased his brows together, keeping silent. Carefully, Merlin folded the cloak and placed it on the chair.**

"**I need some help with this fastening." Morgana requested.**

**Merlin closed his eyes, he was done for. He couldn't go back there and help her; he'd get in trouble for it. But if Merlin did go around there, he wondered if Morgana would love him? Maybe not. He was tempted to say that Gwen wasn't here, but no words were willing to come out of his lips. He was nervous, he felt like his tongue was tied in a knot.**

"**Gwen?" Morgana queried. She was now beginning to get concerned, her maid wasn't responding back to her.**

**Merlin looked at the door, seeing Gwen there. "I'm here." Gwen announced.**

**Merlin breathed out, mouthing to Gwen what he was doing in here. He walked towards the door, allowing Gwen to sort out the King's Ward. He smiled, trying to thank Gwen for stepping in. Soon enough, Merlin left the room.**

_I saw you 'cross the dance floor. (dancing)  
>I thought of birds and bees (reproductive system baby)<br>But when I tried to speak to you (talk, talk)  
>My tongue unravelled to my knees (flippity, flippity flop)<br>I tried to say, "I love you" (love you)  
>But it came out kind of wrong girl (wrong girl)<br>It sounded like, "Noo-noo-na-nee-noo" (tongue tied)  
>Na-ner-ner-ner-nee-nung-nirl.<em>

The sleeping Morgana smiled in her sleep, mumbling Merlin's name as she rested her head against his chest.

Merlin smiled still, he loved it when she called his name. He kissed her forehead, exhaling her scent. He started to remember the festival.

**Merlin had walked into the large room with Gaius, looking around. He wondered if the King's Ward would be here already. But he didn't see her, so he had to act normal. He saw Arthur there, and he swallowed thickly.**

**Soon enough, Morgana entered. Her red dress trailed behind her, and she looked around. Looking away, Morgana continued to walk forward. She walked past Merlin, noticing him in the corner of her eyes. She stopped, looking at him. "I haven't seen you around here before." Morgana started off.**

**Merlin cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. "I-I-I-I." Merlin stammered. Oh dear Lord, what was he meant to say? He was tongue tied around her, his mind was going elsewhere.**

"**What is wrong with you?" Morgana quizzed.**

"**Noo-noo-na-nee-noo." Merlin suddenly responded. What did he just say? Merlin felt like a complete idiot now, jumbling up his words – Getting them out wrong.**

**Morgana started to laugh at him. "I didn't understand a word of what you just said." Morgana admitted. She smiled now, breathing in to calm herself down. "So, what do they call you?" Morgana finally asked.**

**Merlin eventually found the courage to speak properly, blinking twice. "Merlin." Merlin answered.**

**Morgana held out a hand for him to shake. "I'm Morgana Le Fay, Uther's Ward." Morgana introduced herself.**

"**I know who you are, my Lady." Merlin commented. He gripped her hand, kissing the back of it. "It's nice to meet you." Merlin added on.**

_Because you make me tongue tied (tongue tied)_  
><em>Tongue tied.<em>  
><em>Whenever you are near me<em>  
><em>Nurmy, murmy (nurmy, murmy)<em>  
><em>Murmy, nurmy (murmy, nurmy)<em>  
><em>Whenever you're in town (in town)<em>  
><em>My trousers, they go brown, girl.<em>  
><em>Yes, you make me nungy-nangy (nangy-nungy)<em>  
><em>Tongue tied.<em>  
><em>Why can't I tell you clearly? (clearly)<em>  
><em>Be-dobby-durgle-dobby-durgle (tongue tied, tongue tied)<em>  
><em>Whenever you're around.<em>

**Morgana had withdrawn her hand from his, looking at him with shining green eyes. "So, I take it you're new." Morgana guessed.**

"**Yes, I've just come from Ealdor." Merlin confirmed. He still felt tongue tied, the butterflies still fluttering in his stomach. "I am now s-staying with G-Gaius." Merlin explained.**

"**Oh I see." Morgana commented. She smiled sweetly at him, blinking twice. "I better go; I need to stand with the King." Morgana remembered. She turned away for the moment, and then looked back at Merlin. "Enjoy the festival." Morgana added on. She walked off now, looking towards the King and Arthur.**

**Merlin smiled, watching her go. He walked to stand on the set of steps, watching everyone else begin to sit down.**

_Oh, I'm begging on my knees  
>Sweet, sweet darling listen please<br>Understand me when I say:  
>Be-durble-diggle-doggle-diggle-doddle-diddle-day<em>

Morgana soon woke up, lifting her head up. "Merlin, what are you thinking about?" She wondered.

Merlin looked at her, moving a strand of her hair away from her face. "I was thinking about when we first met, and how beautiful you looked in that red dress." Merlin answered.

Morgana sat up, looking down at him. "You can't get that memory out of your head." Morgana pointed out.

Merlin now sat up, looking back at her in return. "I know, it's because you didn't really understand-" Merlin started to state.

"It's because you didn't know how to tell me that you loved me." Morgana interrupted. She smiled, remembering what he was trying to do all that time.

"So you knew then?" Merlin softly guessed.

"Yes, I knew." Morgana answered. She kissed his lips just briefly. "It's fine, I understood your words." Morgana assured him.

"I'm glad." Merlin simply said.

_I'm trying to say I'm tongue tied (tongue tied)_  
><em>Tongue tied.<em>  
><em>Whenever you are near me (baby)<em>  
><em>Nurmy, murmy (nurmy, murmy)<em>  
><em>Murmy, nurmy (murmy, nurmy)<em>  
><em>Whenever you're in town (in town)<em>  
><em>I feel so much like crying, girl.<em>  
><em>Yes, you make me nungy-nangy (nangy-nungy)<em>  
><em>Ningy-nungy.<em>  
><em>Why can't I tell you clearly? (clearly)<em>  
><em>Be-dobby-durgle (dobby-durgle)<em>  
><em>Durgle-dobby (durgle-dobby)<em>  
><em>Whenever you're around (around)<em>  
><em>Whenever you're around, girl.<em>

Morgana had rested her head against his shoulder, looking at the door. "I'm glad that you're here with me, Merlin." Morgana spoke gently.

"Me too, Morgana. I never thought that this would happen." Merlin admitted. He kissed the top of her head, breathing gently. "But I can still never bring myself up to say the words I've kept hidden." Merlin confessed.

"Then say them, I want to hear the words." Morgana commanded. She looked at him with pleading eyes now.

"I can try." Merlin assured her. He looked at her, taking a hold of her hands. "I love you." Merlin managed to say. He kissed the back of her hand.

"At least you didn't say 'be-dobby-durgle'." Morgana announced to him. She smiled at him, keeping a hold of his hands. "I love you as well, Merlin." Morgana spoke.

Merlin smiled still, kissing her lips now. His hand moved to touch her cheek, thumb stroking her skin. Moving his lips, Merlin looked at her. "You had made me tongue tied." Merlin admitted to her.

Morgana smiled, poking his nose with her tongue. "But you're not tongue tied anymore, so there is no excuse." Morgana told him.

"Now that was not fair." Merlin complained. He poked her nose with his tongue now. "We're even, so no more." Merlin announced.

Morgana pounced on him, causing him to lie back on the bed as she felt his arms go around her. "Damn it, Merlin." Morgana whispered. She passionately kissed his lips, arms going around his neck.

Merlin kissed her back, keeping his arms around her waist. He was now dying to say two words. "Murmy, nurmy." Merlin teased.

Morgana pulled her lips back, eyebrow raised. "Very funny." Morgana sarcastically spoke.

"I was only messing." Merlin assured her.

"Good." Morgana commented. She started to kiss him again.

**I hope you liked it, please review?**

**I'll love you all forever and ever, this is staying as a one shot(:**

**x**


End file.
